May 2012 Commencement
The May 2012 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2012 and Summer 2012 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, May 10 at 6:00 p.m., then Friday, May 11 at 6:00 p.m., and the others on Saturday, May 12 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 4:30 p.m. The commencement speaker for the fourth ceremony had a son graduating at that ceremony. Schedule First ceremony: COE and COS Second ceremony: COEHD Third ceremony: COB Fourth ceremony: COLFA 1 Fifth ceremony: COA, COLFA 2, and COPP Marshals University Marshals *Alan R. Dutton *Suat M. Gunham *Mark T. Leung *Thankam S. Sunil *Robert D. Milk College of Architecture *William A. Dupont, Department of Architecture *Hazem Rashed-Ali, Department of Architecture College of Business *Yoris A. Au, Department of Information Systems *Nicole Beebe, Department of Information Systems *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems *Carlos Jimenez-Angueira, Department of Accounting *Daijin Ko, Department of Management Science and Statistics *John P. McCray, Department of Management *Anuradha Roy, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Dale B. Truett, Department of Economics College of Education and Human Development *Felicia M. Castro-Villarreal, Department of Educational Psychology *Thelma L. Duffey, Department of Counseling *Rosalind Horowitz, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Marie A. Miranda, Department of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Michael Moyer, Department of Counseling *Maricela Oliva, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Daniel A. Sass, Department of Educational Psychology *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Zhigang Feng, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Ender A. Finol, Department of Biomedical Engineering *Artyom Grigoryan, Department of Electrical Engineering *Jie Huang, Department of Civil Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Kathryn Brown, Department of Psychology *Susan A. Bruenger, Department of Music *Joel Christensen, Department of Philosophy *Santiago Daydi-Tolson, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures *Daniel A. Engster, Department of Political Science and Geography *Rhonda M. Gonzales, Department of History *Christopher Hajek, Department of Communication *Julie M. Johnson, Department of Art and Art History *Stella G. Lopez, Department of Psychology *Michael P. Ryan, Department of Psychology *Rebekah E. Smith, Department of Psychology *Jason R. Yaeger, Department of Anthropology College of Public Policy *Rosalie N. Ambrosino, Department of Social Work *Michael J. Gilbert, Department of Criminal Justice *Jolyn G. Mikow, Department of Social Work College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Craig T. Jordan, Department of Biology *Francis A. Norman, Department of Mathematics *Betty S. Travis, Department of Mathematics Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Taeg K. Nishimoto, Professor of Architecture College of Business *Daijin Ko, Professor of Management Science and Statistics *Cynthia L. Lengnick-Hall, Professor of Management *Cheryl L. Linthicum, Professor of Accounting *Emeka T. Nwaeze, Associate Professor of Accounting *Yiuman Tse, Professor of Finance *John K. Wald, Professor of Finance *Jennifer Yin, Associate Professor of Accounting College of Education and Human Development *Alex J. Bowers, Assistant Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Felecia M Briscoe, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Ellen Rojas Clark, Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Carmen H. Fies, Associate Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Belinda B. Flores, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Encarnacion Garza, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Francis M. Hult, Assistant Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Miriam G. Martinez, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Elizabeth T. Murakami-Ramaldo, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *P. Elizabeth Pate, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Mariela A. Rodriguez, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Patricia Sanchez, Associate Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Shannon J. Sauro, Assistant Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Howard L. Smith, Associate Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Heather C. Trepal, Associate Professor of Counseling *Wayne E. Wright, Associate Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Sos Agaian, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Steven R. Bailey, Professor of Cardiovascular Medicine, UTHSCSA *Yufei Huang, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Mo Jamshidi, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Eugene B. John, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Anson J. L. Ong, Professor of Biomedical Engineering *Chunjian Qian, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Hatim O. Sharif, Associate Professor of Civil Engineering *Heather J. Shipley, Assistant Professor of Civil Engineering *J. Hunter Waite, Adjoint Professor of Physics *Jianqui Zhang, Assistant Professor of Electrical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Norma E. Cantu, Professor of English *Ovidio C. Giberga, Associate Professor of Art *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Professor of Art *John M. Morris, Professor of Geography *Ben V. Olguin, Associate Professor of English *Elizabeth A. Rowe, Assistant Professor of Art College of Public Policy *P. Johnelle Sparks, Assistant Professor of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Associate Professor of Biology *Jose L. Lopez-Ribot, Professor of Biology *David J. McComas, Adjoint Professor of Physics *George R. Negrete, Professor of Chemistry *Carlos A. Paladini, Associate Professor of Biology *Janakiram Seshu, Associate Professor of Biology *Weining Zhang, Associate Professor of Computer Science Honors College *J. Aaron Cassill, Professor of Biology *Richard A. Diem, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *LaGuana K. Gray, Assistant Professor of History *Cynthia A. Lengnick-Hall, Professor of Management *Drew Stephen, Associate Professor of Music References Category:Commencement Category:2011-2012 at UTSA